Will You Help Us?
by Jem Tiers
Summary: Just a short little FFVI fanfic, in which the Returners try to get Terra to join their cause. Lots of Locke and Edgar. .


**Fanfic100 Prompt #093. Thanksgiving** This happens at the Returners' hideout, right before the whole multiple-scenarios thing. You know, with the moogle in black space with a save star. Just because that seems like a good place, what with all of the people there and stuff. Plus the big table makes it perfect. Thanksgiving can only be had when there are big tables involved, after all, right? 

---

"All right everyone," Locke cried out through the Returners' cave. Just two days until Thanksgiving. I think this would be the perfect time to get Terra to see that we are the good guys." 

After a long day of adventuring, Locke had finally lead the group (which, at this point, consisted of himself, Terra, and Edgar) to the Returners' hideout. Of course, Edgar had also been completely for it. Anything to make the Empire angry these days. After all, they certainly deserved it.

Terra, not used to such a hearty day of adventuring, was exhausted and was immediately lead to a room in the back for her to rest. This was the perfect time to figure out how to get her on their side; they certainly needed her special talents.

Banon entered the main area of the cave from a room in the back, and upon seeing Locke, walked briskly toward him. "So, how are things working out with the girl?"

"She's asleep right now, Banon," Locke said. This was certainly not how he wanted the conversation to go. He knew that Terra was their primary concern right now, but couldn't there just be some downtime on an adventure?

"But have we made any progress?"

Locke fought the urge to roll his eyes. "No, Banon. We're trying to let her decide on her own, and she can't do that if she's asleep."

"Of course, of course. Tell me, will you be here for Thanksgiving?"

"If possible, we'd like to," he said. "I think this would be the perfect time to convince her we're not evil."

Edgar entered the room from the sleeping quarters, taking long strides and entering the conversation as soon as he was close enough. "Banon," he said, "Figaro has transferred places. The Empire should be mad at us, of course, considering we blew off Keftka. Then again, he _did_ light the castle on fire, so we might be able to work with that."

"Yes, of course, of course," Banon grumbled. "Locke, make sure that girl is on our side."

He grimaced. "I can't force her, Banon."

"You can, and we need you to."

---

Terra's eyes fluttered open. There was a brief moment of panic as she saw her unfamiliar surroundings, but as she looked around, everything took shape in her mind. She felt like she had been sleeping off a hangover, although she clearly hadn't.

"Hey, you're awake," a male voice said from the doorway.

She sat up quickly, and upon feeling lightheaded, had to focus her eyes again. "Oh, it's you, Locke," she said as soon as her vision had cleared.

"How are you?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "I'm…still very tired, I guess."

"Well, it could have been your slave crown," he said. "It seemed to take a lot out of you when it was taken off."

"Locke, I…I don't want to talk about that, please."

He closed his eyes, silently chastising himself for being so stupid. Of course she wouldn't want to talk about that. He knew she hated the Empire for it. Their concern wasn't that she'd go back there, it was simply that she wouldn't join them.

"Of course, Terra." Locke paused. Sighing, disappointed in his lack of a backbone right now, he continued, "Terra…we need your help, you know that? You are our most valuable weapon against the Empire right now. And we really, really need your help."

She shook her head. "I…I don't know what I can do…"

"I know I can't force you," he said, "but…just please believe me. We _do_ need you. We can help you figure out what you can do."

Once again, Terra shook her head. "I just don't know, Locke. I'm sorry. Please, just be patient with me."

He nodded, but felt the need to add, "Banon wants an answer by Thanksgiving. I really hope…that isn't too soon."

"O—of course not," she stammered. After all, a decision about her life, to be made in just two days. She could totally do it, she told herself.

---

The next day was occupied by planning. Although the Returners hadn't officially heard Terra's response yet, Banon had a reasonable hunch as to what she would say.

Not only were plans made on how to take down the Empire once and for all, Thanksgiving plans had to be made. Banon sent out a trusted party of Returners to retrieve a turkey from whatever town had one.

Additionally, various Returners were sent out behind the cave to the (super-secret-never-seen-in-the-game) garden area, to dig up potatoes and herbs for the feast.

Thanksgiving was one of the only days all year that wasn't occupied with plans to take, or small steps toward taking, over the Empire. Although all of the Returners wanted this to happen as soon as possible, plots were only fun in small doses. The good ideas were quickly sapped without breaks, as well, which was a shame. The Empire was crafty; they needed something better than the half-baked ideas that came out after a crackdown.

Terra tried to busy herself helping with the preparations, but Banon wouldn't let her. Whenever she found a job, he popped up behind her, and insisted that whatever she was doing "simply wasn't fit for her".

_What a way to convince me_, she thought as, countless times, Banon made her do nothing of use.

---

"Banon, the most important thing is that she feels normal around here. You're not helping," Edgar said as he noticed this. Locke was going to say this, but Edgar had convinced him that Banon just wasn't listening to him until he got Terra on their side.

"I know what I'm doing," Banon said.

"No, you don't," Edgar insisted. "You're alienating her. She isn't socializing with us at all. How is she supposed to know what we're like this way?"

He simply shook his head and insisted, "I know what I'm doing."

---

The turkey arrived late at night, the Returners carrying it apparently unscathed.

Because of this, by the time that everyone had woken up the next morning, the entire cave smelled delicious. It was difficult for everyone to wait for the approaching meal.

Terra, determined to do something to help (while avoiding Banon), was able to make the mashed potatoes. Not only did she turn out to be an excellent cook, she was able to (very covertly) use fire spells around the kitchen to help certain things cook exactly right.

Evening came and the table in the main portion of the cave was soon loaded with food. Many Returners hovered around it, trying to steal scraps that wouldn't be noticed, but they were constantly foiled as more dishes were brought out.

At long last, the turkey was finished. Banon, of course, carried it out and placed it at the head of the table, the place where he was to sit.

Everyone assembled in their proper seats around the table, Terra unfortunately close to Banon but between Locke and Edgar.

Banon stood, swept his eyes along the faces of everyone present, lingering on Terra's for a bit too long. Finally, he said, "Of course you all know that today is Thanksgiving. It's pretty obvious, considering all of the delicious food. Remember, tomorrow we must return to our plans. The Empire _will_ fall, I'm certain of this. And it will fall soon—we need to put our plans into action very soon."

A cheer erupted from the table at his words. While waiting for quiet to return, his eyes made their way back to Terra.

Terra.

_They_ needed her, as Returners…but _he_ needed her, too.

He stood there, looking at her rather stupidly, for about a minute, before motioning for silence around the table. "Yes, that's good news, isn't it? We've all been waiting for the proper time to strike. And here, it will soon present itself. But first," he said. "There's someone who needs to be introduced."

Locke, who sat closest to Banon, immediately saw where this was going, and hissed at him, "Don't you _dare_."

Banon, of course, didn't listen. Terra was looking around at everyone, trying to figure out who it was that needed to be introduced.

"I'm sure you've seen her around, especially helping make this delicious meal." Once again, the Returners expressed their appreciation with a cheer. As soon as it died down, he continued, "She has some extraordinary talents that would be ideal to have on our side."

The color drained from Terra's face. Edgar, who saw this out of the corner of his eye, placed his hand on hers almost immediately and squeezed it. "It'll be okay," he whispered.

She turned to him. "But I haven't decided yet," she hissed. "I didn't know I'd need to…so soon." A tear had formed in the corner of her eye.

"Just know, you can do this. We are good people, Terra. Please believe me. Banon…Banon needs some work. But we all really despise the Empire. Don't you, too?"

She nodded her head. "The Empire is the reason everyone hates me," she said.

"But _we_ don't."

"Terra Bradford, a woman of extraordinary abilities, is here with us tonight. The Empire enslaved her, but thankfully our very own Locke and Edgar rescued her. Tonight, we hope to get her to join our cause," Banon said, clearly not taking notice of her conversation.

Everyone suddenly turned their eyes to her. Terra's face, which had regained some of its color during her chat with Edgar, instantly paled again.

Edgar's hand squeezed hers again. Encouraged, she stood. "Banon really is flattering me. I'm not all that amazing," she said weakly. "But, I have thought it over…and as long as Edgar and Locke are by my side, I will help you."

A cheer broke out, and Terra saw it fit to sit down again. She collapsed into her seat, while Banon rose once more. "With that inspiring piece of news, let the feast begin!"

Locke and Edgar both made efforts to calm Terra down. In addition, Locke chastised Banon for putting her on the spot like that. Finally, when Terra was coherent enough to form full sentences again, she told the two gentlemen, "You'd better thank me. I just secured your position here for as long as I'm here."

Both broke out into smiles, then turned to their food and began to eat.

Terra was so relieved she had finally made her decision. That, and, it was hard not to get swept into the good spirits being displayed around the room.

She ate a huge spoonful of stuffing, thinking, _This is the best Thanksgiving I've ever had._


End file.
